Lα vєяdαdєяα ƒαmιℓια
by FlorwerGreen
Summary: Él era su sensei, y su único amor. Él tenía un hijo, el cual sería su primer niño. Pero ella iba a casarse, y esa familia que se había formado estaba prohibida. -Sasuke-sensei –Susurró Hinata-, aunque me case, ustedes siempre serán mi verdadera familia.


_Notas de Autora:_

_-Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero estoy ahorrando para comprarlos y hacer de la historia un SasuHina ;) A quien engaño? no sabria como seguir esa genial historia T-T_

_Bueno, simplemente lean, fue una pequeña idea que se me cruzó por la mente. No es la gran cosa, no estaba muy inspirada, ni siquiera sabía como hacerle título. Pero tenía ganas de escribirla._

_Saludos, _

_FlorwerGreen_

_

* * *

_

**La verdadera familia**

******.**

******by: FlorwerGreen**

Él la miró con rabia contenida, pero ella ni siquiera pudo enfrentar sus ojos.

Sus cuerpos marcaban la agitación y la fatiga por haber estado entrenando todo el día. Él, como sensei la había presionado mucho, dejando que la furia y su dolor intervinieran en su trabajo. Un grave error.

No había nada qué hacerle, no había nada que decir. El silencio siempre los había acompañado y esa vez no iba a ser la excepción.

Se casaría. Sí.

¿Con él? No.

Lo de ellos siempre había estado prohibido, pero ni siquiera existían un "ellos", porque eran cobardes, ambos lo eran y ella lo estaba siendo aún más en aquel momento. No podía rehuir a su compromiso con su clan, y él no podía detenerla. Ella no era capaz de enfrentar a su padre, y Sasuke no podía pelear sus batallas por ella.

-L-Lo lamento S-Sasuke-sensei –Dijo la chica con un tono bajo en su voz-, d-debí haberlo dicho antes.

-Hmp. No me interesa. Pero escucha, hacerte Jounin parece una misión casi imposible, si tu padre me paga para esto, por lo menos aprecia las clases. No toleraré ninguna falta por tu tonto noviecito ¿te enteras? Y tampoco lo lleves cuando vayas a ver a mi hijo.

-Sasuke-sensei –Susurró Hinata al ver como su sensei se daba la vuelta y caminaba lejos de ella.

Esa relación nunca podría ser ¿y entonces porqué le dolía tanto?

**(*)(*)(*)**

Quizás era algo de momentos. Quizás lo que sentía no era más que un capricho… una atracción por lo prohibido. Pero no, ¿para qué engañarse?

-Cállate criatura ruidosa –Exclamó Sasuke mientras tomaba a su hijo de once meses en brazos. Lo mantuvo a la altura de su cara, escrutando al pequeño Itachi con la mirada. Pero su hijo no parecía inmutarse, parecía que lo quería enfrentar-, escucha bien mocoso: Un Uchiha nunca llora ni grita como una niña ¿te queda claro? Ya te revisé, te llevé con Sakura, te di de comer y ya largaste tus fétidos gases. Estás sano, deja de lloriquear –Dijo serio, mirando al pequeño fijamente.

Itachi lo miró, tratando de imitarlo, pero todavía le faltaba mucho odio para igualar a su padre y el pequeño no pudo hacer más que soltar otra tanda de gritos y lágrimas.

Sasuke suspiró y volvió a recostar a Itachi en su cuna. Él sabía porqué lloraba tanto. La extrañaba.

-La extrañamos –Se corrigió mientras trataba de apaciguar los gritos del pequeño.

Luego de varios minutos, Sasuke comenzó a desesperarse.

El hijo que había tenido con esa mujer era una de sus pocas luces. Ese pequeño era irritante, pero era su pequeño.

Sasuke odiaba a la difunta madre de su hijo por haber tratado de abortarlo. Sasuke quería olvidar los días en que tuvo a esa tipeja enjaulada en un departamento, cuidándola y vigilándola para que pudiese tener al bebé. Él podría ser un monstruo, pero ningún hijo suyo moriría sin saber primero defenderse. Si algún hijo suyo moría, jamás sería porque estuviese indefenso, moriría en el campo de batalla, con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabiendo que había dado lo mejor de sí. Sasuke Uchiha jamás descansaría en su tumba hasta que sus hijos supieran ser buenos ninjas.

Recordó cuando esa mujerzuela dio a luz, maldiciéndolo a él y al bebé. Hacía rato que había decidido expulsarla de su vida.

Ella le robó dinero y desapareció, dejándolo solo e inexperto con un bebé a cuestas. Pocos meses después se enteró que la mujer se metió con un viejo rico, y que, al tratar de robarle, el rico la mandó a matar. Final patético para una mujer patética.

Por suerte en esos días de pobreza y desesperación, Hiashi Hyuuga le había dicho que su hija necesitaba un maestro para ascender a Jounin y convertirse en una experta ninja médico; Hinata fue su luz. Le ayudó a criar a Itachi, siendo la madre que el destino le había negado a su hijo. Hinata se quedó con él en las noches, tratando de dormir al berrinchudo bebé, cocinó para ambos Uchiha en las mañanas y le dio a su hijo todo el amor que una madre podría darle; Por el buen trabajo que había hecho como sensei, Hiashi lo recomendó a las fuerzas especiales ANBU. Y vaya que había ascendido; Pero todo eso tuvo un alto precio: Sasuke había entregado su corazón.

Podría decir que si hubiese sabido que esa prostituta no se cuidaba, nunca hubiera recurrido a sus servicios. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía. Amaba al pequeño, aunque le costara admitirlo, ya que era ahora su única razón de existencia… su otra razón estaba apunto de apartarse para siempre. Su alumna, su amor, su vida.

-Eres mi hijo, pero eres irritante –Exclamó Sasuke tapándose los oídos. Los gritos del niño se intensificaron.

-¿Dónde e-está mi p-pequeño Itachi-kun?

Inmediatamente el ruido insoportable de la habitación se calmó.

Hinata atravesó la habitación y se dirigió a la cuna, donde Itachi reía feliz. La voz melodiosa y alegre de su "mamá" siempre lo calmaba. No era que no se sintiera seguro con su padre, pero cuando su mamá Hinata no estaba, su papá estaba de mal humor. El pequeño tenía la intuición que, si gritaba lo suficientemente fuerte, su mamá Hinata lo escucharía, y vendría a su rescate.

-¿Se puede saber porqué entraste sin permiso? Antes de enseñarte jutsus, debería enseñarte educación –Dijo Sasuke malhumorado, y en parte feliz de que su alumna Hinata estuviese allí.

-Escuché los gritos de Itachi-kun y me asusté. Pensé que podrías necesitar ayuda, Sasuke-sensei –Dijo Hinata alzando al pequeño Itachi, quien contento, se removía en los brazos de Hinata, buscando el calor que su madre no había querido darle.

-No necesito tu ayuda –Dijo Sasuke mientras salía de la habitación.

Lo cierto era que con veinte años se le hacía muy difícil ser sensei, criar a un hijo y ser líder de la fuerza especial ANBU.

-Sasuke-sensei no va a perdonarme ¿verdad? –Preguntó Hinata mientras acariciaba la espaldita del pequeño Uchiha, tratando de seguirle el paso a su sensei.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte. Solamente te exijo puntualidad y rendimiento en mis clases. Y si tuviste el descaro de unirte sentimentalmente con mi hijo, exijo que vengas a visitarlo, pero sin tu prometido ¿comprendes?

-Yo j-jamás podría dejar a Itachi-kun –Dijo Hinata atrayendo más al pequeño a su pecho-, l-le quiero d-demasiado.

-Hmp, me di cuenta que es al único que quieres –Dijo Sasuke volteando a encararla. Su alumna iba a casarse, no podía hacer nada frente a eso.

-S-Sasuke-kun –Susurró Hinata sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Su sensei estaba demasiado cerca. Agradecía tener en brazos al pequeño Itachi; de lo contrario, ya se habría desmayado.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero no quiero que mi hijo vuelva a perder una madre –Dijo serio, fulminándola con la mirada.

-Y-Yo amo a e-este bebé –Dijo Hinata convencida mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a la pequeña réplica de su sensei.

-Pues no se nota. Te casarás –Argumentó tontamente. Estaba desesperado, si Hinata se casaba, ya nunca encontraría la felicidad.

-N-No tiene n-nada que ver –Dijo Hinata meciendo a Itachi, quién ya cerraba sus ojitos para sumergirse en un profundo sueño.

-Tu esposo no te dejará pasar días aquí; menos pasar noches.

-D-Deberá c-confiar en mí, p-pues no dejaré a m-mi sensei solo con una r-responsabilidad tan grande c-como Itachi-kun –Musitó tranquilamente mientras Sasuke se quedaba rígido al oír sus palabras.

-No tendrás tiempo para venir. Entre la boda y la mudanza, Itachi llorará todas las noches hasta dormirse –Dijo desviando la mirada.

-M-Me organizaré y encontraré t-tiempo –Respondió Hinata con dolor. Ella sabía que su sensei no quería que se casara, pero si seguía utilizando a Itachi como excusa, no lograría darle el valor suficiente para enfrentar a su padre.

-Tendrás otros hijos –Dijo Sasuke, ya sin poder ocultar el dolor de tu voz.

-Itachi-kun nunca dejará de ser el primero –Dijo Hinata besando al pequeño en la frente.

Sasuke se rindió. Se le habían acabado las excusas. Ahora debía resignarse al dolor.

-Pero los tendrás con otro hombre, otro hombre entrará a tu vida; no desplazará a Itachi, pero me desplazará a mí –Dijo Sasuke, víctima de la desesperación. Su voz neutra hacía que su declaración fuera vacía… pero en sus ojos, el dolor de la separación era inminente.

-Sasuke-sensei –Susurró Hinata, que presa de emociones, se abrazó a su profesor con la mano libre, mientras la otra, arropaba al pequeño Itachi en su pecho-, aunque me case, ustedes siempre serán mi verdadera familia. Itachi siempre será mi bebé, y tú siempre serás mi amor –Dijo ella.

Y los dos lo supieron. Dos corazones estaban llenos de gozo y a la vez de dolor. Su amor era mutuo pero jamás podrían estar juntos.

**(*)(*)(*)**

Las campanas de Iglesia sonaron ese día en la aldea. Pero nadie sabía dónde se había metido Hinata, aunque un leve retraso la novia siempre tenía, todos sospechaban que Hinata no se presentaría.

Y todos tuvieron razón.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_¿Qué puedo decir? Amo dejar los finales abiertos ^^ (no leerlos, pero sí escribirlos xD)_

_Ok ok, no me odien. Ya saben, cualquier tomate o comentario..._


End file.
